Une erreur amène un problème
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Leurs noms ne se ressemblent pas. Pourtant Kasamatsu n'a pas entendu le sien dans la bouche de Kise. Cela l'intrigue, cela l'énerve et il compte bien tirer cela au clair avec le troisième homme qui s'invite dans son couple.
1. Prologue : Il craint

_Une erreur amène un problème._

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous qui venez lire ce premier chapitre ! Il fait plutôt office de prologue et aussi parce qu'il est important pour la suite ! Et puis c'est une mise en jambe plutôt sympa non ? Bon sur ce, j'aime de moins en moins ces paroles au début des fanfictions que personne ne lit de toute façon ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! __Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça. J'estime en revanche que mes personnages sont peut être un peu OOC mais du moment qu'on leur invente des romances qu'ils n'ont pas dans le manga, ils le sont forcément. J'esssaie quand même de rester fidèle au manga et surtout à l'animé ( parce que j'avoue que les scans en anglais ... voilà voilà voilà ). Autre chose euh ... Merci de laissez des commentaires ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Sauf si c'est pour dire : "J m pa" ... c'est pas la peine ! Mais tous commentaires constructif est accepté, je répond presque tout le temps ... ( si je réponds pas c'est parce que je dors, la plupart du temps. ) BREF j'espère que vous saurez apprécier le fait que ceci est un PROLOGUE et que si certains passages sont passés sous silence, c'est VOULU. Je sais écrire des lémons et si comme la personne qui lit mes manuscrits vous qualifier ce prologue de "non-lemon" ( c'est une vilaine ) ... eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme elle et attendre la suite. Dernière chose : je vais utiliser les noms de famille parce que le problème de Kuroko no Basket c'est que c'est les noms de famille sont SUPER CLASSES et que à part quelques rares exceptions, _( Daiki, Shun et Atsushi ) _les prénoms sont dégueulasses ... si vous doutez encore ... regardez Shintarō Midorima. Le personnage a la méga classe ( je vais faire un OS sur lui quand j'aurai fini de baver ) mais il a un prénom de merde. _

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : Il craint<span>

Kise avait baissé le chauffage. Il consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre. Aomine avait dix sept minutes de retard, ce qui pour lui équivalait à être à l'heure. Pourtant il ne l'appela pas pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il avait l'habitude de ces retards. Cela se produisit systématiquement quand ils devaient se retrouver tout les deux.

Ils n'allaient jamais chez lui. Le blond n'était jamais rentré dans la maison d'Aomine. Il prétextait que la chambre du blond était plus grande, son lit plus confortable, le toucher des draps plus doux. Kise avait fini par arrêter d'insister et s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir constamment des draps propres de rechange.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et un sourire étira les lèvres de Kise alors qu'il se hâtait de descendre ouvrir. Il voyait déjà la forme de son amant derrière la porte vitrée. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au lycée, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir, chacun ayant des entraînements ou des obligations professionnelles ou autre chose. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Aomine faisait quand lui se faisait photographier en maillot de bain. Il laissa de coté ses pensées et ouvrit enfin la porte pour le voir._  
><em>

Comme d'habitude, il ne souriait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Aomine sourire. Il lui accorda un clin d'oeil.

"Bonjour Aominecchi ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Yo. Tes parents sont là ?"

Aucun "je suis content de te revoir après deux mois sans nouvelles" ni même un "ça va ?". Aomine ne faisait qu'à peine attention à l'esprit vivant dans le corps qu'il allait baiser. Kise laissa échapper un soupir.

"Non. Ils ne rentreront que c ..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un corps impatient le plaqua contre le mur et se pressa contre le sien pour lui montrer son désir.

"Ah ... Aominecchi, attends ..."

Mais Kise savait qu'Aomine ne l'écouterait pas, parce qu'il n'écoutait jamais ses supplications. Ses mains chaudes vinrent remonter son haut et une langue lécha sa jugulaire, réduisant sa capacité à penser. Il sourit. Il lui avait manqué et il sentait dans ses gestes précipités que c'était réciproque. Etant la seule démonstration d'affection d'Aomine, il le laissa faire. L'autre le souleva par les hanches et il comprit qu'il n'allait même pas prendre le temps de monter dans sa chambre.

Au début, Aomine était prévenant dans le sexe. Il prenait le temps de le préparer pour ne pas lui faire mal, le caressait, lui disait avec sa voix suave de se détendre. Puis au fur et à mesure, il perdait patience et n'écoutait plus les gémissements de douleur du blond. Il ne faisait plus l'amour avec lui, il le prenait pour en tirer du plaisir, oubliant l'amitié qui était censé les lier.

Kise s'accrocha à ses épaules en sentant le sexe du brun s'enfoncer en lui et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. L'autre soupira contre son cou.

"Bordel t'es serré ...

- Ah ... E-Evidemment ... ça fait longtemps ..."

Il vit son partenaire lever un sourcil.

"T'as personne d'autre ?"

Le coeur de Kise manqua un battement. Ils n'avaient jamais précisé que leur relation était exclusive mais le blond n'était jamais allé voir ailleurs. Il se força à sourire, comme il le faisait lors des shootings.

"S-Si ... mais j'étais dessus ..."

Si on comptait l'utilisation de sa main lorsque le manque du corps du bronzé se faisait trop fort. L'autre eut un sourire et reprit ses lèvres en donnant un coup de rein. Il ne remarqua pas la tristesse dans les yeux du blond, qui lui sentait bien son indifférence. Il se laissa porter par les mouvement d'Aomine, gémissant quand il touchait des endroits qu'il avait rendu lui même sensibles.

Le désir de profiter de son corps après du temps séparés, le manque de lui, l'envie de revoir avaient tous disparu pour laisser place à une tristesse infinie, une peine et une violente jalousie. Il planta ses dents dans le haut de son cou pour laisser une marque. Son ancien coéquipier laissa échapper un feulement et donna de plus fort coup de reins. Serrant les cheveux bleus, Kisa couina, se forçant à se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Ils s'embrassèrent violemment en laissant leurs corps exprimer leurs désirs. Aomine jouit le premier dans la protection qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte et Kise le suivit, se masturbant entre leurs ventres pour éjaculer.

Il dut se tenir au mur quand il le lâcha, ses jambes tremblantes de l'orgasme récent. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Aomine avait déjà commencer à se rhabiller.

"Tu pars ? Déjà ?"

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent. Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester. Kise dut se retenir de le supplier de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui.

"Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans la chambre ?

- Non. Je dois partir. Et je ne pense pas que je reviendrai."

* * *

><p><span><em>Bla bla bla <em>_: J'attends vos insultes ... si vous n'avez pas tout compris ... attendez le chapitre suivant ! et relisez entre les lignes ... Et commentez ! _


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'erreur

_Une __erreur amène un problème._

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour bonjour à tout le monde ! Enfin le second chapitre ! Enfin non, le premier chapitre, l'autre c'était un prologue. J'écris trop de chose en ce moment, je me perds dans ce que j'écris. Donc, ce premier chapitre est consacré aux débuts du couple Kasamastu Kise ! Et je tiens à préciser que pour moi, Kise est dessus, mais pour les besoins de ce chapitre, il ne le sera pas. Vous verrez pour quoi si vous lisez jusqu'à la fin et surtout si vous attendez le chapitre suivant. Pourquoi ai-je pris tant de temps, tout simplement parce que j'étais inspiré sur autre chose. Et surtout j'avais commencé dans une forme qui ne me plaisait pas DU TOUT avec trop de dialogue pour rien ... Donc je tente autre chose. Pour le moment, plus du point de vue de Kasamatsu pour une raison bien précise ... vous verrez pourquoi après, encore une fois. Si vous trouvez ça bizarre ou qu'il manque des éléments explicatifs, encore une fois attendez la suite bande de lapons. Donc ... chapitre premier ! Bonne lecture à vous tous ! Pour dernière information, cela se passe entre l'Inter High et la Winter Cup ! Donc pas trop de spoiler je pense, puis que si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez au moins vu l'animé ! Et si vous n'avez pas vu le 47, je vous encourage à y aller DE CE PAS parce qu'Aomine a trop la classe. Tout simplement. On le voit peut être deux minutes, mais qu'est ce qu'il est classe. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : L'erreur.<span>

Kasamatsu s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et regarda le corps en dessous de lui. Il était presque inconcevable qu'il ait mal entendu le nom que Kise venait de gémir alors qu'il percutait sa prostate de plein fouet. Il se tendit un bras pour écarter celui du blond, plaqué sur ses yeux. Il chercha à croiser son regard, sans résultat.

"... Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?"

Pas de réponse. A la place, Kise se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et marmonna un "Je suis désolé" larmoyant. Il inspira un bon coup pour tenter de ne pas s'énerver, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il n'était pas énervé. Il était triste. Il se retira de Kise d'un coup, jeta la capote quelque part dans la chambre et chercha ses affaires des yeux. Son amant se redressa à son tour.

"Attends ! C-C'est pas ... c'est compliqué d'accord ?

- Idiot ! Tais toi. S'il te plait ... tais toi."

Ayant renfilé son jean sans pouvoir mettre la main sur son sous vêtements, le capitaine passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre alors que Kise se mettait à pleurer.

"Reste, il faut qu'on ...

- J'ai rien à dire ! V-Va te faire voir ailleurs !"

Il renfila ses vetements avec rage et sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison de celui qui lui servait de petit ami. En marchant, il se disait qu'il n'était peut être même plus sûr, qu'ils venaient surement de rompre. Les pensées trop embrouillées, il lui fallut arriver à la station de métro pour réaliser que Kise avait crié le nom d'un autre que lui lors de leurs ébats sexuels.

[ ... ]

"Avant qu'on le fasse ... il faut que je te parle d'un truc ... entre Aominecchi et moi."

Kasamatsu préféra poser le ballon dans la caisse avec les autres. A l'air grave de Kise, il comprit vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sérieux qu'il ne voulait aborder qu'avec lui. Il hocha la tête.

"Je t'écoute."

Le blond tournait la tête dans tous les sens, voulant visiblement éviter son regard. Il croisa ses mains, il commença une phrase trois fois avant de s'arrêter, au point que le capitaine posa une main sur son avant bras.

"Eh. Respire. Va doucement."

Il eut un léger sourire et reprit le cours de ses pensées.

"Alors ... voilà, Aominecchi et moi ... on sortait ensemble en troisième. Et ... on est ... on a couché parce qu'il voulait tenter. Et en fait après, on faisait plus que ça. C'est pas que ça me dérangeait, mais c'était pas ... enfin voilà, c'était bizarre et quand on est rentré au lycée on a rompu, du moins je croyais qu'on avait rompu, mais on s'est revu après et en fait non mais ensuite si et ...

- Kise ! Kise ! le stoppa Kasamatsu qui tentait d'enregistrer toutes les informations à la fois. Ralentis, j'arrive pas à suivre !"

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, comme toujours quand il était gêné, avait fini par remarquer Kasamatsu. Il s'approcha de lui en tentant de cacher sa jalousie et vient entourer ses bras autour de lui, le serrant dans un élan de possessivité.

[ ... ]

Kasamatsu était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait donné ses instructions pour l'entraînement, puis s'était isolé pour perfectionner ses lancés à trois points. A chaque fois qu'il tirait, il imaginait la tête blonde de Kise. C'était la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvé pour faire passer sa rage contre lui. Ledit blond n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir en cours. Alors qu'ils auraient bien eu besoin d'une conversation. Puis, au fur et à mesure de ces tirs, il réalisa qu'il était plus énervé contre Aomine que contre Kise. Le ballon rentra une nouvelle fois mais il n'alla pas la chercher. Il était en pleine réflexion.

Ce fut Hayakawa qui vient le tirer de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et regarda son coéquipier. Ah oui. Les étirements. Puis comme à la fin de chaque entraînement, il se chargea de ranger les ballons. D'habitude, Kise restait avec lui et ils en profitaient pour s'embrasser dans les vestiaires. Le coeur de Kasamatsu se serra à cette pensée et il attendit que tout les autres soient partis pour composer le numéro de son amant.

A sa grande horreur, ce fut la voix d'Aomine qui répondit.

[ ... ]

Il avait longtemps hésité avant de déclarer sa flamme à Kise. D'abord parce que c'était un garçon. Malgré le fait qu'il s'accroche à Kuroko chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ses lamentations, ses manières, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parler de leurs sexualités respectives. En plus c'est son kōhai, il avait deux ans de moins que lui. Et puis s'il le repoussait, ce serait certainement la fin de leur amitié. Alors il avait très longuement refoulé ses envies au fond de lui. Mais à force de voir ses fans traîner autour de lui pour l'admirer, il en eut marre.

Il avait été très maladroit. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient seuls dans le gymnase, puis il avait commencé une phrase, s'était arrêté, avait rougi et tenté une nouvelle fois de reprendre avant de s'arrêter pour de bon, de le frapper et de retourner se changer en lui criant d'oublier ce qu'il avait plus ou moins dit. Kise l'avait suivi et il l'avait presque forcé à finir sa déclaration, le laissant sur le point de mourir de honte. Mais le plus beau souvenir de Kasamatsu fut quand son coéquipier sourit doucement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en le remerciant de l'aimer.

Ainsi avait démarré leur relation, tout en douceur et en tendresse. Aux regards des autres, rien n'avait changé. Pourtant ils avaient plaisir à se retrouver sur le toit ou dans un coin du lycée en cachette pour profiter l'un de l'autre, ce qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

[ ... ]

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leur première fois, pour finalement choisir de laisser les choses se faire quand ils voudraient, quand ils en auraient envie. Ils étaient chez le blond, écrasés par la chaleur de l'été, quand Kise s'était rapproché pour dévorer ses lèvres d'une façon différente de d'habitude. Trop faible pour le frapper, le brun l'avait laissé faire, se laissant doucement porter par ses envies. Mais les mains du plus jeune allaient trop bas et quand elles touchèrent ses fesses déjà dénudées, il réagit.

"H-Hors de question, je serai pas dessous ...

- M-Mais ... Kasacchi ...

- J'ai dit non ! Allez, bouge, je ... T'as des ... enfin, ce qu'il faut ?"

Pendant que Kise s'agitait dans la chambre pour trouver une protection et ce qui lui sembla être du lubrifiant, Kasamatsu tenta de se rappeler les quelques films pornos qu'il avait vu, pour faire le moins de mal possible à son kohai.

[ ... ]

"Yo Kasamatsu.

- ... Aomine ? m-mais pourquoi tu ...

- Il dort. Il est venu chez moi en panique parce que tu l'as largué. Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?"

Kasamatsu serra les poings en maudissant intérieurement son interlocuteur.

"C'est ... qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais je crois qu'il est trop accro à moi. Et ... ça commence à me gonfler. Tu voudrais pas l'avoir pour toi tout seul ?"

Le brun hésita. Bien sur qu'il voulait avoir Kise pour lui tout seul et surtout voir l'ombre d'Aomine disparaitre définitivement de leurs têtes. Mais tant que son petit ami penserait toujours à l'autre, il savait que ce ne serrait pas possible.

"...

- J'ai une idée. Je vais lui faire mal. Mais vraiment mal. Et toi t'auras qu'à recoller les morceaux.

- QUOI ? Non ! Attends !"

Mais Aomine avait déjà raccroché. Et Kasamatsu se mit à trembler. Il tenta de rappeler de nouveau, mais le téléphone de Kise était éteint.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bla bla bla :<em>_ ENFIN j'ai fini ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais au bout mais ... mais voilà. Je suis une vilaine sadique. En fait voilà, je voulais faire un truc chronologique, mais j'arrivais pas à écrire la déclaration de Kasamatsu à Kise, donc ... ça restera comme ça parce que voilà. Ah, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, ils se protègent à CHAQUE FOIS et non, Kise ne gémit pas le nom d'Aomine la première fois. Ils font donc l'amour plusieurs fois, mais pas trop non plus, Kise doit quand même continuer à jouer au basket. Soyez gentils, reviewsez ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Provoquer l'erreur

_Une __erreur amène un problème._

_Bla bla bla : Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue sur le second chapitre de cette fic. Si vous arrivez là c'est que vous avez survécu à l'attente et au chapitre un. Donc ... bravo pour cela. Ces douces paroles ne vont pas être longues, j'ai la flemme. Il fait chaud à Lyon c'est un enfer. Bonne lecture ! J'alterne entre le point de vue de Kise et le point de vue de Kasamatsu alors soyez attentifs ! Un chapitre ... plutôt douloureux dans l'ensemble. Prévoyez les mouchoirs si vous avez l'âme sensible. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Provoquer l'erreur.<span>

Kise s'étira en se réveillant. Il se sentait bien, détendu même. Il se surprit à sourire. Avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'Aomine. Il se mordit la lèvre et observa ce qu'il voyait depuis le grand lit, remontant la couverture sous son menton pour respirer l'odeur caractéristique de son amant. Les murs étaient vides, des affaires de sport traînaient dans toute la chambre et le bureau était couvert de feuilles de cours raturées de dessins. Cette chambre était vraiment différente de la sienne bien ordonnée ou de celle de Kasamatsu étroite et encombrée. Son coeur se serra quand il songea à son capitaine. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Son petit ami attitré devrait surement se demander où il était et il se voyait mal inventer encore une excuse pour lui cacher qu'il partait voir Aomine chaque fois qu'il avait envie.

Il se leva et grimaça en remettant son pantalon. Son ancien coéquipier choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre, encore entièrement nu et il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu veux pas rester pour qu'on parle ?"

Quoi ? Aomine lui demandait de rester ? Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il resta la bouche ouverte, sa chemise encore à moitié enfilée.

"Que ... tu ... de quoi tu veux qu'on ... qu'on parle ?"

Il s'assit sur le lit et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien. Les ventricules de Kise menacèrent de s'arrêter et il se mordit la lèvre, boutonnant son haut en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

"De ce Kasamatsu.

- C-Comment tu ...

- Largues le. Il te convient pas. J'suis sur qu'il sait même pas comment te baiser. C'est quand même mieux quand on le fait nous non ?"

Le sexe, toujours le sexe. Il n'y avait toujours eu que ça entre eux. Depuis le début. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait espérer autre chose. Mais ces mots pouvaient signifier beaucoup. Il pouvait toujours imaginer qu'Aomine le voulait pour lui tout seul, qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

><p>Le dimanche, Kasamatsu eut une nuit agitée. Il ne fit que tourner les différents souvenirs de la semaine dans sa tête. D'abord Kise qui gémissait le nom d'un autre, puis sa communication téléphonique avec Aomine. En attendant, lui ne pouvait rien faire, vu que le blond ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels ni à ses messages. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se confier, personne n'étant au courant de leur relation. Il erra tel un zombie dans la maison, incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs ou même sur des programmes d'entraînement pour l'équipe ou autre chose.<p>

Quand son téléphone sonna, il se rua dessus et son coeur battit plus fort en voyant le nom du destinataire. Il ouvrit précipitamment le message et se rua à la fenêtre après lecture. Dehors, Kise lui fit un signe de la main. Il enfila une veste, noua ses chaussures et courut dans la rue. Le blond eut un petit sourire en le voyant se jeter sur lui mais le perdit vite quand il le frappa violemment.

"Idiot ! Espèce de ... de ... je te ... je vais te frapper ..."

Les nerfs de Yukio lâcha. Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et serra son petit ami dans ses bras. S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il avait envie d'y être, de lui parler, de le voir et non pas Aomine, quoi qu'il est pu lui dire. Il agrippa son haut en le traitant une nouvelle fois d'idiot. Mais Kise le repoussa doucement et s'écarta de lui, en évitant son regard.

"Je ... Kasacchi je ... il faut que ... enfin ... Je suis avec Aominecchi maintenant ..."

Le brun resta ébahi devant l'air distant de Kise. Il se sentit trahi, rejeté, repoussé. Et surtout, cela ne collait pas avec ce qu'Aomine avait dit. Il pensait qu'il allait lui faire mal, moralement ou physiquement mais qu'ensuite, Kise reviendrait vers lui pour se consoler. Mais au lieu de ça, c'était lui qui se faisait larguer. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Tu ... non, Kise tu ...

- Je dois faire un choix tu comprends ... et il me rend plus heureux. Ca a toujours été lui ... même quand j'étais avec toi."

Non, il ne venait pas réellement de dire ça ? Il rouvrit la bouche, pour tenter de le retenir, de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le garder près de lui, mais aucune phrase correcte ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne put que bafouiller des mots sans sens mis les uns à la suite des autres.

"Non ... tu, il te ... faut pas ... tu ... je ... 'te plait ..."

Il maudit un instant sa stupide maladresse. Mais cela ne changea rien. Kise venait de rompre avec lui.

* * *

><p>"Encore une fois !<p>

- T'es chiant Kise, tu vas perdre. Mais si tu veux."

De nouveau, Kise se concentra sur le ballon, tentant d'oublier la fatigue et la chaleur écrasante. Mais de nouveau, Aomine courut plus vite, dribbla plus mieux et le passa pour aller marquer en souriant. Tout cela semblant tellement facile pour lui. Il grogna et s'assit au milieu du terrain, respirant difficilement.

"Décidément tu es trop fort Aominecchi ...

- T'as encore de l'énergie pour aller jusque chez toi ?"

Le blond soupira et remit ses cheveux en arrière. Sa maison n'était pas si loin, mais ses jambes risquaient de ne pas tenir le coup. Et surtout ils risquaient d'arriver après ses parents et alors il devrait retenir ses cris, ce qui n'était jamais vraiment agréable. Il soupira en se relevant.

"On n'a qu'à prendre le bus ...

- Le quoi ? T'as peur que j'te batte aussi à la course ?"

Ragaillardi par ce défi, le blond se remit debout et suivit Aomine qui avait déjà commencé à courir. Il se surprit à penser que malgré leurs parties de jambes en l'air endiablée, ils étaient toujours amis. Il sourit et oublia sa fatigue pour tenter de le doubler. Ils arrivèrent en même temps, essoufflés mais hilares. Aucun des deux n'en revenaient d'avoir fait cela. Kise ouvrit la porte de chez lui et entraîna son coéquipier dans sa chambre avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient épuisé sa réserve de capote. Il jura et se redressa.

"Attends j'vais ... chercher des ... ma soeur doit en avoir."

En pénétrant dans la chambre de la plus âgée de ses deux soeurs, le blond regarda bien de partout pour savoir où remettre chaque objet qu'il bougerait. Si la jeune fille se rendait compte qu'il était venu ici, elle le tuerait probablement à mains nues. Il souleva la boîte de crayons de couleur pour prendre une protection en latex. Mais il se retourna pour voir Aomine, déjà entièrement dévêtu. Il n'avait visiblement pas voulu attendre.

"J-J'arrive, juste ...

- On est bien dans cette pièce. Il fait plus frais."

Il le poussa sur le matelas et avant qu'il ait pu protester, les mains de son amant s'infiltrèrent sous ses vêtements, réduisant sa capacité à réfléchir à néant.

* * *

><p>"KASAMATSU ! Tu m'écoutes ?"<p>

Le brun releva la tête, épuisé par sa seconde nuit sans dormir. Son coéquipier le fixait les sourcils froncés.

"... Non je ... qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? T'es ailleurs ! C'est parce que Kise n'est pas là que tu es perdu ?"

Oui, Kise séchait, une fois de plus. D'après les autres élèves de première année, il n'était pas venu en cours, laissant des groupes de fille désespérées et un capitaine déambulant dans le gymnase sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Hayakawa soupira en croisant les bras.

"Alors ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est rare de te voir dans cet état."

Il s'inquiétait, songea vaguement Kasamatsu en se relevant pour se changer. Il avait à peine transpirer dans son uniforme.

"Non c'est rien ... juste un ami qui ... me pose problème, on s'est disputé.

- C'est Kise ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?"

Le capitaine hésita une seconde. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne. Mais cela lui ferait surement du bien de se confier.

[ ... ]

"Voilà, tu sais tout. Tu ... tu ferais quoi toi à ma place ?"

Hayakawa resta un instant sans parler et il le comprit. Il venait d'apprendre que son capitaine et l'atout de leur équipe sortaient ensemble en secret depuis plusieurs mois, que le blond n'avait jamais vraiment oublié son ex Aomine et qu'il était retourné avec lui, laissant Kasamatsu seul. Il lui fallu un temps pour réagir.

"... tu devrais peut être ... lui dire ... que tu veux le garder pour toi ? J-Je sais, j'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un, mais je pense que si tu lui expliques tes sentiments ... ça pourrait marcher ?

- J-J'ai essayé ! Mais ... cet idiot ... m'a dit qu'i était toujours amoureux de lui. en gros j'étais que ... que son bouche trou, voilà. Et j'devais même pas être assez doué puisqu'il pensait à l'autre ! Qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire, l'enchaîner pour qu'il retourne pas le voir ?"

Kasamatsu se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant, désespéré.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines que Kise tentait d'éviter Kasamatsu, qu'il ne lui parlait plus aux entraînements, qu'il évitait son regard pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer des choses. Trois semaines qu'il voyait Aomine presque tous les jours, qu'ils faisaient l'amour sauvagement en s'arrachant leurs vêtements comme des bêtes sauvages. Ils étaient revenus à une relation purement sexuelle. La plupart du temps, ils ne sortaient même pas de la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils n'était plus que deux corps qui accomplissaient un acte, sans amour, sans tendresse. En arrivant devant la maison d'Aomine, il vit qu'une lycéenne en sortait. Elle portait le même uniforme de Momoï et elle avait une poitrine au moins aussi imposante.<p>

Il se figea au milieu de la rue en la regardant remettre ses cheveux en place avant de s'éloigner. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Aomine, encore torse nu, le regardait avec un regard hautain. Il sentit une bouffée de jalousie le traverser et il s'avança les sourcils froncés.

"C'était qui ça ?

- Quoi ? Rioka ? ... Attends tu croyais quand même pas que t'étais le seul que je baisais ?"

Il l'attira dans le vestibule et le plaqua au mur, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.

"Aïe ... t'es ...

- Franchement, Kise. Je ne sais pas combien ton patron met de zéro pour avoir ton cul sur ses magasines, mais moi je peux t'assurer qu'il est pas si bon que ça."

Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aomine qui était devenu plus gentil ces derniers temps, qui l'avait plus ou moins supplié de laisser Kasamatsu pour revenir avec lui, lui balancer ça, maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à l'avaler. Il tenta de se débattre pour qu'il le lâche, ses poignets commençant à devenir douloureux.

"Ar ... Arrête ...

- C'était rien nous deux. Y a jamais rien eu. Je pensais que t'avais compris depuis le temps. Mais regarde toi, tu t'accroches à moi. T'es pitoyable comme mec Kise. J'ai continué à te baiser parce que tu me faisais pitié. Mais Rioka est beaucoup plus doué avec ses deux paires de lèvres que toi, et elle est beaucoup moins serrée. Essaie les filles. C'est beaucoup mieux."

Le cerveau de Kise se déconnecta de la réalité. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il voulait juste oublier tout ça. Il voulait simplement qu'il lui sourit de nouveau, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se retrouva dehors, hébété, et seul. Il reprit le chemin retour et une fois à l'arrêt de bus, il se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes.

* * *

><p>Après sa discussion avec Hayakawa, Kasamatsu avait passé deux journées à réfléchir avant de se décider à agir. Bien décidé à parler à Kise sans perdre une minute de plus, il était allé le chercher dans sa classe au déjeuner. Les autres premières années lui signalèrent son absence depuis le début de la semaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois, il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'absenter pour des photographies, mais cela leur semblait bizarre. Il monta sur le toit et composa le numéro de son ancien amant rapidement, voulant à tout prix entendre sa voix. Il tomba sur le répondeur trois fois de suite mais ne laissa pas de message. Puis il décida d'appeler tous les contacts présents dans son répertoire pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir le numéro d'Aomine, oubliant son habituelle prudence à ne pas faire parler. Après avoir raccroché au nez de Takao, il tomba sur le numéro de Kuroko, enregistré avec son nom à la place du prénom. Il soupira. C'était forcément Kise qui avait fait cela. ( 1 )<p>

[ ... ]

"'llô ?

- AOMINE ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Kise ?

- ... C'est toi Kasamatsu ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Réponds à ma question espèce d'abruti sans neurones dans la cervelle, avant que je ne découvre ton adresse et que je vienne brûler tes cheveux surement teins et tes horribles sourcils ! Et j'en profiterai pour enlever ce sourire prétentieux de ton visage de ... de ... d'idiot !"

Il y eu un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne alors que Kasamatsu reprenait son souffle. Insulter quelqu'un de façon gratuite n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais les nerfs avaient lâché et ses paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. L'autre poussa un léger soupire.

"Bah ... Je lui ai dit la vérité.

- ... C'est à dire ?

- Qu'il est nul au pieu, que je n'ai pas besoin de lui et qu'il ferait mieux de se trouver une femme pour ne pas finir le reste de sa vie minable seul."

Tant de cruauté forcèrent Kasamatsu à raccrocher d'un seul coup. Ses mains tremblaient. De nouveau, il ne sut pas quoi faire tellement la rage le submergeait. Il respira profondément et tenta de nouveau d'appeler Kise. De nouveau, il tomba sur la messagerie, mais entendre sa voix lui fit mal. Il raccrocha en poussant un fort juron.

L'instant d'après, il courrait dans les escaliers jusqu'à son casier à chaussures, sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves. Il enfila rapidement ses baskets et se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction de la maison de son blond.

* * *

><p>( 1 ) Petite explication technique. Kasamatsu range les numéros par ordre alphabétique des prénoms. Ici, Kazunari Takao. MAIS Kise, en enregistrant le numéro de Kuroko, a fait l'inverse, il a mis le nom d'abord. Ici donc, Kuroko Tetsuya. Logique logique.<p>

_Bla bla bla : j'assume parfaitement mon coté sadique et vilaine, je vous assure. Normalement le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus gai. Merci de votre compréhension. KISS. PEACE. Love. Banane. Et longue vie au KiseKasa. Je vais voir pour faire un lemon dans le prochain chapitre, mais s'il n'y en a pas dans le chapitre 3, il y en aura un dans l'épilogue de toute façon. Bisous bisous !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Apprendre de ses erreurs

_Une __erreur amène un problème._

_Bla bla bla : Bien le bonjour à vous. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez survécu au terrible chapitre deux. J'avoue moi même qu'il était violent et méchant, mais il était aussi nécessaire pour faire avancer les choses. Donc prenez un grand bol d'air frais pour ce dernier chapitre ( calmez vous, il y aura un épilogue ) car il est considéré par moi même comme niais et empli de guimauve. Je vous assure. C'est violent dans l'autre sens du terme. *tousse* Donc ! Bonne lecture, comme d'habitude, mettez des commentaires tout ça tout ça. Je vous rappelle au passage que l'inter lycée est déjà passé. Il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre, depuis le temps que je dois le faire. Vous êtes prévenus ! De plus, ce chapitre est LONG ! par rapport aux autres ! Mon dieu, le découpage est juste atroce quand on regarde. Vous direz que vous avez rien vu, mais j'aurai du faire plus équilibré. Mais j'm'en fous, j'fais c'que j'veux, na na nère._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Apprendre de ses erreurs<span>

La déclaration de Kasamatsu l'avait énormément touché. Il s'était senti heureux de voir que quelqu'un l'aimait, qu'il pouvait avoir lui aussi une relation saine comme dans les mangas qu'il lisait, bien éloigné du semblant de relation qu'il avait avec Aomine. Il l'avait embrassé et il l'avait remercié de l'aimer avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela allait signifier pour eux. Il ne se voyait pas passer des après midi entière à essayer de le vaincre au basket pour finir dans son lit et à se faire prendre sauvagement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Machinalement, il était en train de marcher jusqu'à la maison de son ancien amant, comme au collège. A chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il se sentait obligé d'aller chercher du réconfort chez lui. Comme si cela allait vraiment l'aider.

Avant de passer devant chez lui, il y avait un terrain de basket. Kise tourna la tête en sachant très bien qu'il le trouverait là. Il semblait jouer comme d'habitude, sans réellement s'amuser. Il l'observa marquer un dunk de plus avant de s'approcher et de signaler sa présence en lâchant son sac sur le banc, retrouvant une habitude qu'ils avaient.

"Salut Aominecchi. Ca fait un bail.

- ... Yo. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?"

Il haussa les épaules et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de s'avancer sur le terrain.

"Je viens jouer au basket.

- Sans blague. J'te connais Kise. Tu viens pas pour jouer. Tu viens pour te faire battre. Comme d'habitude."

Sans se préoccuper de sa remarque blessante, Aomine tira et marqua. Enervé, ayant eu une longue journée, le blond se sentit obligé d'aller chercher la balle pour se mettre à dribbler, le défiant de son regard doré.

"Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant", déclara-t-il dans une tentative de le rendre jaloux.

Mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il restait concentré dans ce qu'il faisait et comme d'habitude, Kise perdit le un contre un qu'ils avaient engagé. Il le suivit jusque chez lui sans prononcé un mot. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il se passait généralement après leurs affrontements. Mais Aomine s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui barra la route.

"Tu comptais pas entrer ? Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois.

- Mais ... On peut quand même ... Enfin tu ... on pourrait ... juste pour une fois."

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa.

"... Hôtel. Coin de la rue. Dans dix minutes."

La porte claqua sur Kise. Il eut une brève pensée pour Kasamatsu mais se décida pour partir devant, louer leur chambre habituelle et de monter.

Ce n'était pas vraiment tromper, se disait-il à chaque fois qu'il le recontactait pour avoir un peu de réconfort charnel. Il n'était pas encore passé à l'acte avec son petit ami officiel, donc ce n'était pas comme s'il le trompait. De toute façon il s'arrêtait de penser dès que les vêtements d'Aomine quittaient son corps pour dévoiler ses muscles (1). Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes : une simple défaite à un match, une envie d'une position particulière, une mise en scène qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec Kasamatsu. Le pauvre aurait fui s'il savait que Kise partait retrouver Aomine chaque fois que son corps le désirait.

[ ... ]

Quand Kasamatsu arriva devant la maison de Kise, il était essoufflé et en sueur. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux cours qu'il allait manqué, il ne savait même pas s'il était chez lui. Il avait juste écouté son besoin puéril de le voir pour mettre les choses au point, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et pourquoi, pourquoi est ce qu'il n'était pas revenu le voir pour lui expliquer. A ce moment précis, ils n'étaient certes plus ensemble, mais ils avaient partagé beaucoup de chose depuis le début de l'année. Il aurait aimé être au courant. Il cogna à la porte sans aucune délicatesse. Il voulait qu'il lui ouvre pour le voir, pour qu'il lui dise en face tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire.

"KISE ! Ouvre cette porte idiot ou je la défonce !"

La pensée qu'il était peut être absent pour une bonne raison comme un casting ou un shooting lui traversa vaguement la cervelle mais la fenêtre de la chambre de Kise s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête blonde aux yeux rougis. Kasamatsu s'écarta de la porte pour mieux le voir, les sourcils froncés.

"... Kasacchi ? Mais qu'est ce que ...

- Descend de là sale lâche ! Il faut qu'on parle !"

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant ses traits tirés, les traînées que les larmes avaient laissées sur ses joues. Il détestait le voir dans cet état et une partie de lui aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Mais il était beaucoup trop énervé contre lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il était faible, qu'il s'était fait complètement manipulé par Aomine, et surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi lui, mais cet espèce de méchant monstre sombre qui empoisonnait son existence.

"Kise ... Ecoute je ... Tu n'es qu'un abruti ... un crétin monumental, qui se contentait de me faire du mal et je te déteste pour ça ! C-C'était ça que je voulais te dire, j'en ai marre de toi ! Tu ... tu n'as jamais fait que de penser à lui, même quand on était ensemble ! T'as pensé à moi un peu ou pas ?" (2)

Kasamatsu oubliait qu'il était dans la rue, que tous les voisins pouvaient l'entendre. Il laissait juste sortir toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné.

"Je suis sur que t'as même pas envisagé une seule seconde de le laisser tomber et de rester avec moi ! P-Pourtant ... D'accord il est grand, il sait mieux jouer au basket, il a moins de sourcils, il a beaucoup plus de muscles, il a un regard lointain et les cheveux qui volent au vent quand il bouge ... m-mais ... mais merde, je t'aime Kise !"

Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de la portée de sa voix. Mais en prononçant ses mots, il réalisa qu'il était en pleine rue, qu'il venait de lui hurler son amour et il se trouvait pathétique. Il était incapable de reconquérir son amant avec la classe qu'aurait eu Aomine. Il se sentit faible, totalement impuissant et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il laissa couler ces larmes de rage et de colère, baissant le visage pour les cacher à Kise.

"Je ... je veux que tu reste avec moi ... j'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble, même si tu penses encore à l'autre ... Moi j'ai besoin de toi ! E-En plus c'est pas vrai que t'es nul au lit ! T'es ... tu es quelqu'un de génial Kise ... Tu es ... mignon, rassurant, souriant, aimable, tu penses aux autres, tu es ... tu es juste toi ! Et maintenant t'as intérêt à descendre ! Espèce de ... d'idiot ..."

Une fenêtre claqua à l'étage quand Kise referma la fenêtre. Kasamatsu n'eut que le temps d'essuyer l'eau salée dégoulinant sur ses joues que le blond sortit de sa maison pour se jeter dans ses bras et le blottir chaudement contre lui. Le capitaine lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent un instant enlacés, profitant simplement de ce calin.

[ ... ]

Momoï frappa quatre fois à la porte de la maison de Dai-chan comme à son habitude. Elle espérait tomber sur son ami pour pouvoir lui passer un savon. A sa place, ce fut sa mère qui vient lui ouvrir, lui donnant l'autorisation de monter dans sa chambre. Elle détestait devoir venir le chercher alors qu'il avait une fois de plus sécher l'entraînement. Certes, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de venir grâce à son talent, mais quand ils devaient faire des réglages, elle souhaitait sa présence. Et quand il n'était pas là, c'était sur elle que retombait la colère de Wakamatsu. C'était, selon lui, sa faute quand Dai-chan ne venait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle venait lui parler aujourd'hui. Quand, inquiet pour Ki-chan, Kasamatsu avait appelé Tetsu-kun pour avoir le numéro de Dai-chan, le joueur fantôme s'était inquiété et avait demandé à Momoï si elle était au courant de quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre et comptait bien avoir des explications. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de son ami d'enfance sans frapper. Il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son magasine plein de filles aux gros seins. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse de le voir regarder ces femmes, alors qu'il lui suffisait les yeux pour en observer une qui ne demandait que cela. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

"Dai-chan je t'avais dit de venir à l'entraînement !

- Pas besoin ...

- C'était important pour les réglages de la Winter Cup ! Tu avais quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

- M'ouais ..."

Tant de flegme l'énervait. Elle le regarda s'asseoir en tailleur et cacher son magasine sous son oreiller. Elle remit ses cheveux en arrière et se força à adopter un air plus serein.

"Tu as des nouvelles de Ki-chan ?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Pourquoi j'en aurai ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous étiez proche au collège. Tu l'as revu depuis l'inter lycée ?

- Ouais on a baisé deux trois fois."

Momoï ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer. Ce n'était pas de voir deux garçons ensemble qui la perturbait. Midorin sortait avec Takao et elle trouvait cela normal. (3) Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Ki-chan et son Dai-chan ensemble.

"Tu ... as ... avec Ki-chan ?

- Depuis le collège. Mais c'était chiant, il était amoureux de moi. On était bien ensemble au lit mais bon, il devenait beaucoup trop collant ... donc je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir ailleurs."

La gifle partit toute seule et résonna dans la chambre. Frustré de devoir entendre celui qu'elle aimait parler de sexe avec un autre homme, elle ne supportait pas que Dai-chan parle comme ça de son ami. Et surtout, selon elle, on ne devait pas se moquer de l'amour.

"Retire ce que tu as dit.

- Pourquoi, ça te perturbe ? On s'en fiche, c'est juste Kise.

- Justement non ! Espèce d'abruti ! C'est ton ami !

- Ah ouais ? J'avais pas l'impression qu'il me considérait comme son ami quand il écartait les jambes pour ..."

Momoï leva l'autre main et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Sous le choc, le corps de Dai-chan partit en arrière sur le lit. Elle avait déjà eu des aperçus de la méchanceté de Dai-chan, mais jamais comme cela. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

"... V-Va te faire voir ailleurs toi aussi ! Tu ... On ne fait pas du mal à quelqu'un comme ça ! Surtout pas à Ki-chan ! C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Il se soucie des gens, il pense à ceux qui l'entoure et surtout il ne ferait jamais de mal à ses amis ! Il a commencé le basket pour toi, il t'admirait ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça de lui, même si tu le ... si vous ... Tu me déçois Dai-chan !"

Elle faillit le frapper une nouvelle fois, puis décida de partir de sa chambre puis de sa maison en courant pour le plus le voir, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater en sanglots.

[ ... ]

Allongé sur la plage, Kasamatsu retira ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder Kise s'installer à coté de lui, étalant sa serviette sur le sable. L'eau dégoulinait sur le corps de son petit ami, détaillant les muscles. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux en entendant les fans à coté d'eux faire de même. Il fit une moue mécontente.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kasacchi ?

- Ces filles te regardent ..."

Il tourna la tête et leur fit un rapide signe de la main avant de cacher ses yeux dorés derrière des verres sombres. Kasamatsu grogna. Ils étaient en public, il ne pouvait pas vraiment venir l'embrasser pour montrer qu'il était à lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Ils avaient longuement parlé ces derniers jours après la déclaration du capitaine sous le balcon de Kise. Il lui avait tout raconté, il lui avait expliqué que son admiration s'était transformé en amour puis en adoration. Pourtant il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, disait-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas retourner avec lui pour se servir de lui pour l'oublier, mais bien parce qu'il le voulait vraiment. Le nom d'Aomine avait alors été banni du vocabulaire de Kasamatsu. Ils avaient tous les deux acceptés de l'oublier et d'aller de l'avant, ce qui lui convenait totalement.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, profitant d'un dimanche au soleil sans entraînement pour paresser au bord de mer. Cela lui rappelait leur premier rendez vous, quand ils étaient tous les deux gênés d'être en tête à tête comme un couple. Le capitaine avisa un vendeur de glace et se releva, empli de bonnes intentions.

"Quel parfum tu veux ?

- ... hum ... fraise ... s'il te plait."

Kise s'allongea sur le ventre pour faire bronze son ventre alors que l'autre jeune homme s'approcha du vendeur. Tout allait bien se forçait-il à dire, tout irait bien désormais, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il pourrait être avec celui qu'il aimait. Le temps qu'il retourne vers lui, les boules avaient commencé à fondre et il en avait partout sur les mains. Il laissa échapper une espèce de couinement de mécontentement quand une goutte tacha son torse. Kise n'en perdait pas une miette et l'aida en prenant son cornet. Il agita ses doigts déjà couverts de rose et de marron chocolat.

"... Kasacchi ... on t'a déjà dit que tu étais adorable quand tu étais couvert de glace ?

- Tais toi ! Et aide moi plutôt, je suis tout collant !"

Le blond laissa échapper un rire et l'aida à nettoyer ses doigts en se retenant de les lécher à sa place.

[ ... ]

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls chez Kasamatsu. Ses parents rentraient souvent tard et sa chambre était très confortable pour les calins selon les dires de Kise. Pourtant, quand il l'allongea sur son lit, le brun eut un léger mouvement de recul. L'autre s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"C'était pas le bon moment ?

- S-Si c'est pas ça ... juste ... Je ... La dernière fois ..."

La dernière fois, Kise avait gémit le nom d'un autre. Tout de suite, l'excitation baissa d'un cran. Kasamatsu s'insulta intérieurement et se redressa sur ses avants bras pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, profitant chacun des lèvres de l'autre et Kise remonta une main sur le ventre de son amant, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était le seul qui comptait. Et Kasamatsu se dit qu'il pouvait bien changer un peu leurs habitudes. Il prit son courage à deux mains, tourna la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges et balbutia.

"Eh ... tu ... on peut ... échanger ..."

D'instinct, son corps se blottit contre lui de Kise, qui rougit lui aussi. Ce serait une première pour tous les deux cette fois ci. Et il avait envie de partager cette expérience avec lui. Le plus âgé se laissait allonger de nouveau et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la bouche du blond dans son cou. Il lui enleva son t-shirt en coton. Kasamatsu était anxieux, au moins autant qu'au moment de leur première fois. Il se sentait fiévreux, désireux de le sentir mais aussi apeuré de ne pas pouvoir lui donner de plaisir, surtout en étant en dessus. Il échappa un petit gémissement en sentant une main impatiente dans son pantalon. Il fut à deux doigts de le repousser, mort de frousse mais il prit sur lui pour se laisser aller. Et la petite voix de Kise murmurant à son oreille le fit fondre.

"Détends toi ... Yukio."

Kise arrêta de bouger et échappa un léger rire en voyant son amant se cacher les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une chose gênante. Il embrassa doucement sa joue et parsema son visage de petits baiser. En entendant son prénom dans sa bouche, il n'avait pu se retenir de rougir violemment. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi et il trouvait cela très intime. Et puis, à la pensée qu'il n'avait surement jamais appelé l'autre Daiki, il se dévoila et sourit doucement, écartant ses jambes pour l'inviter à venir se placer entre elles. Ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts. Leur relation allait bien se passer, se disait-il en pressant ses mains sur son corps.

Après la gêne venait l'envie. Il se souvenait que Ryota ne pouvait jamais retenir ses cris de plaisir quand ils faisaient l'amour, alors il avait envie de ressentir ces sensations à son tour. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus collés l'un contre lui, leurs mains chaudes se caressant avec désir. Bien que totalement consentant, Yukio ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse quand un index humide se pressa contre son intimité. Il ferma fort les yeux et poussa un petit couinement en le sentant le pénétrer. C'était vraiment une sensation particulière. Il n'éprouvait pas encore de plaisir, mais ces phalanges lui donnaient déjà le sentiment d'être serré autour de quelque chose. Ryota observait ces moindres réactions, guettant une douleur qui ne venait pas. Il vient rapidement ajouter le majeur, et le brun se sentit mal. C'était déjà trop pour lui. Il haletait doucement, prenant les draps entre ses doigts pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se rattraper.

Quand il percuta sa prostate de plein fouet, son corps se cambra violemment en arrière et il laissa échapper un cri de bonheur. Enfin il comprenait ce que Ryota ressentait quand c'était lui qui lui faisait. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Ces deux doigts lui procuraient un vrai plaisir, ce n'était pas uniquement de la préparation pour quelque chose de plus gros. Le blond appuya de nouveau dessus en écartant ses chairs et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne plus faire sortir de bruits trop gênants. Il aurait pu continuer encore de longues minutes ainsi, à prendre son pied, mais il comprit en voyant le désir dans les yeux dorés de son amant que lui ne pourrait pas. Il remua les hanches et hocha la tête, se forçant à murmurer.

"C-C'est bon ... tu peux y aller R-Ryot ... Ryota ..."

L'autre laissa parler sa fougue et l'embrassa chaudement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec un léger soupçon de violence qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Il le laissa enfiler une protection et se força à respirer calmement. Le plus jeune vient caresser doucement ses cheveux et embrassa son front en le pénétrant, prenant appui sur le matelas. Yukio sentit son sexe l'écarter et ça n'avait soudain plus rien à voir avec le plaisir précédemment ressenti. Il se sentait beaucoup trop ouvert, tiraillé et il avait trop mal pour penser à autre chose. Ryota ne bougeait pas, inquiet.

"Euh je ... je peux me retirer si t'as trop mal ...

- N-Non ! ... non ... essaie de ... de bouger doucement ..."

Yukio soupira en griffant légèrement ses épaules. Il réalisait qu'il était en lui, qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Il sentit les mouvements de l'autre au creux de son corps et il poussa un nouveau gémissement. Ca commençait doucement à devenir agréable. Au fil des longs coups de reins de Ryota, le plaisir montait lentement, faisant disparaître la douleur. Il lâcha les draps pour venir s'accrocher à Ryota, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne encore une fois et le serra contre lui en venant l'embrasser une fois de plus, profitant de sa bouche salée alors que ses gestes se faisaient plus précipités, plus passionnés, et ses caresses plus empressées. Il soupira de bonheur et renversa la tête en arrière pour donner l'accès à son cou. Le blond ne se priva pas pour y laisser des marques. Les petits cris sortaient de la bouche de Yukio sans qu'il puisse les retenir, parvenant directement aux oreilles de son amant alors qu'il serrait ses cheveux pour ne plus jamais, jamais, le laisser partir.

[ ... ]

Caché sous la couverture, Yukio attendait que Ryota ouvre les yeux. Il fixait son doux visage endormi. Ils s'étaient pourtant déjà réveillés ensemble, mais pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il avait mal aux reins. Son amant frémit et cligna alors qu'il s'écarta, mort de honte. Si on replaçait les choses dans son contexte, il s'était fait prendre par son kohai, une première fois dans son lit, puis sous la douche. Le repas du soir avait été un calvaire pour ses fesses posées sur une chaise en bois de la table de la cuisine mais il avait tenu bon pour que ses parents ne se doutent de rien. Ils s'étaient endormis dans des draps propres et frais et maintenant, Yukio avait presque peur qu'il se réveille. Il vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire encore un peu fatigué et cela lui suffit pour se cacher sous sa couette, horriblement gêné de lui montrer son corps couvert de suçons. Il se savait ridicule mais était incapable de bouger.

Il y eu du mouvement à la surface et une tête blonde s'approcha de la sienne sous la couette.

"Bonjour Yukio.

- ... 'jour.

- Bonjour qui ?"

Il s'approcha de lui et se colla pour cacher son visage dans son cou.

"Bonjour Ryota."

Il eut ce rire absolument idiot qui le rendait adorable aux yeux de Yukio et il vient l'embrasser doucement, profitant de sa bouche. Tout était redevenu normal et presque parfait, se dit-il en grimpant sur lui pour approfondir le baiser.

[ ... ]

Ryota se figea en voyant Aomine et son équipe avancer en face de la leur. Yukio fronça les sourcils et remit la bannière de son sac en place sur son épaule. Il jeta un oeil à son amant. Les deux anciens coéquipiers de Teiko ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'Aomine l'avait jeté sans aucune délicatesse. Bien que tout allait bien dans leur couple, le revoir fit monter de la jalousie enfouie en lui et un grand désir de vengeance. Sous les regards des équipes de Kaijo et Too, il tira sur la manche de son petit ami pour capturer ses lèvres dans un élan flagrant de possessivité. Il réalisa vaguement que c'était dévoiler leur relation au grand jour mais sur le moment il s'en fichait pas mal. Il profita du baiser avant de jeter un regard sur Aomine. Il avait détourné le regard et entraîné Momoi ailleurs.

Ryota avait les joues roses.

"... S-Sempaï ... on est en public ...

- Rien à faire. Comme ça au moins tes fans te lâcheront un peu."

Yukio lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. C'était son blond, son kohai, son idiot. Peut être était-ce à cause d'Aomine qu'il avait besoin de montrer qu'il lui appartenait, mais à aucun moment il le regretta. Même quand Takao lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire niais ou quand Kuroko lui montra son pouce dressé avec son air impassible.

* * *

><p>(1) L'auteur aussi. *tousse*<p>

(2) Avant de dire quelque chose sur des formules de phrases maladroites, pensez que Kasamatsu n'est pas fait pour les grands discours, qu'il est en plus troublé, donc qu'il est pas vraiment capable de formuler des phrases correctes. Ces tournures orales sont voulues !

(3) Oui j'aime bien ce couple et j'aime bien caser des membres de la génération miracle par ci par là.

_AIMEZ MOI j'ai fini ! J'ai cru que je n'en viendrai jamais à bout. Merci d'avoir lu ! Il y aura un petit épilogue parce que j'ai besoin de me faire un petit kiff mais ... mais on peut considérer que cette fiction est terminée ! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, je l'ai énormément aimé. A bientôt ! _


	5. Epilogue : Ne plus faire d'erreur

_L'erreur amène un problème_

_Bla bla bla :__ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme c'était promis il y a longtemps, je vous tape cet épilogue que j'avais prévu ! Un pur fan service juste pour moi, mwah ah ah ! J'espère que vous pourrez bien baver en le lisant mais que quand même ça vous plaira. J'ai trop trop hâte quand même d'entendre vos réactions, surtout la réaction de la personne pour qui je l'écris. J'aimerai qu'on prenne un moment pour parler de ma pomme d'amour enrobée de sucre glace, mais on a pas le temps, il y a un épilogue à lire. Je vais juste vous dire que je l'aime fort, que c'est ma source d'inspiration et que surtout, il est très important de lui envoyer des Kise, des Kasamatsu et des Makoto à poil. Alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Je vous aime très fort et je suis désolé pour le retard._

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue : Ne plus faire d'erreurs<span>

En entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de son dernier cours, Kasamatsu rangea ses affaires en extrême vitesse et fit un sourire à ses élèves avant de sortir du collège en courant. Il entendait déjà les railleries sur son sourire, lui qui d'habitude n'en faisait jamais. Mais ce que les enfants ne savaient pas, c'était que l'amant de leur professeur de mathématiques rentrait aujourd'hui d'une formation de deux semaines et qu'il avait hâte de rentrer pour le retrouver. Il savait qu'à cette heure, Ryota était déjà dans leur appartement. Il appuya comme un fou sur l'acélérateur pour foncer jusqu'à leur domicile.

A la sortie du lycée, Kasamatsu était rentré à l'université de mathématiques sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était en donnant des cours à un jeune lycéen pour arrondir ses fins de mois qu'il s'était dit que devenir professeur serait une bonne chose. Ses amis l'avaient encouragé dans cette voie et au bout de quatre ans, il s'était retrouvé professeur dans un petit collège sans prétention, où il faisait de son mieux pour exercer son métier. Il avait mis pu devenir l'entraîneur du club de basket ball masculin, encourageant les élèves comme il le faisait à Kaïjo. Il avait même pu s'entraîner à pratiquer sur Ryota, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble. A sa sortie du lycée, Ryota avait eu du mal à faire accorder son activité de mannequin avec ses études de pilote d'avion. Il avait du faire un choix et ses études avaient failli primé si Yukio n'avait pas réussi à faire un compromis.

Ce dernier avait décidé de s'installer en sortant de l'université et c'était presque naturellement qu'il avait demandé à Ryota de vivre avec lui, même si cela lui avait couté un effort surhumain. Au bout de cinq ans de relation sans ombre au tableau et surtout sans Aomine, cela lui avait semblé normal de passé une étape, lui avait-il dit les joues rouges. Le blond avait presque sauté au plafond tellement il était heureux de voir Yukio s'investir dans leur relation et il avait accepté. Mais voir son petit ami renoncer à son activité de mannequinat était dur pour eux deux, moralement comme financièrement. Ce fut le plus âgé qui leur trouva un loft, un peu au dessus de leurs moyens, mais à coté de son agence, permettant à Ryota de continuer les shootings photos et de payer sa part du loyer, tout en continuant des études.

Et les choses étaient aller de bon train. Ils avaient comme tous les couples des sujets de disputes, comme la vaisselle ou la lessive qui avait plusieurs fois viré au rose. Mais tout allait bien. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis trois ans, et Ryota venait de commencer à voler, quand il fut appeler à une formation sur un nouveau type d'appareil, à l'autre bout du pays, pendant quinze jours entiers. Et Yukio s'était senti très seul. Il n'avait pas supporter de rentrer dans un appartement vide, sans bruit, sans la musique que Ryota écoutait. Bien sur il lui était déjà arrivé de partir plusieurs jours, mais Yukio s'arrangeait alors pour retourner voir ses parents ou des amis.

Il appuya encore plus sur la pédale. Ryota allait finir par se demander pourquoi il n'était pas encore rentré et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. Il se gara rapidement et monta les quatre étages le plus rapidement possible, faisant presque claquer la pote. Il jeta son sac sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

"Je suis rentré ! cria-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures tout aussi rapidement.

- hm ..." entendit-il vaguement en provenance de la chambre.

Un peu déçu de ce manque de considération, Yukio enleva sa veste et vola presque jusqu'à leur chambre, pour découvrir les volets fermés et une tête blonde dépassant des draps. Il sourit et ferma la porte pour laisser son amant dans l'obscurité. Il enleva le reste de ses vetements, n'ayant plus honte depuis longtemps et souleva les couvertures pour se coller à lui, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing et de son parfum.

"T'ai laissé un mot ... murmura-t-il. Pas dormi du vol ...

- Dors bien. Et quand tu te réveilles on fait l'amour."

Ryota sourit et s'endormit en se blottissant contre Yukio.

* * *

><p>Ryota ne sortit de la chambre que le lendemain, encore en boxer et des noeuds partout dans les cheveux. Yukio était dans la cuisine, buvant un café en l'attendant. Il releva la tête, lui sourit et se jeta presque dans ses bras comme un enfant pour l'embrasser. L'autre répondit à ses lèvres, melant directement sa langue à la sienne en le plaquant au mur le plus proche. Yukio sourit doucement dans ses bras.<p>

"Bonjour monsieur le pilote de ligne ...

- Bonjour monsieur le professeur de mathématique. Bien dormi ? Ca s'est bien passé les cours ? Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ?

- Han ... gémit Yukio en sentant les mains de Ryota sur son ventre. Trop de questions ... on peut en parler après ?"

Sans répondre, Ryota souleva son amant par les hanches et l'allongea sur le canapé en l'embrassant dans le cou.

[ ... ]

Nu comme un vers, le brun caressant le torse de son amant, profitant de leurs retrouvailles. Il embrassa le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou, souriant en le sentant frissonner.

"C'était bien la formation ?

- Hum oui ... Très intéressant. Mais tu m'as manqué ..."

Ryota le serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. Yukio ferma les yeux à ces caresses et embrasse la clavicule doucement, se laissant bercer.

"Tu sais pas qui j'ai croisé au fait ?

- Hum ... non ... je le connais ?

- Oui ! Aominecchi !"

Yukio rouvrit les yeux, choqué et releva la tête pour observer Ryota, qui venait de prononcer le nom de son ancien amant d'un ton enjoué. Il refusait d'y croire, pourtant un mauvais sentiment l'envahit.

"Tu ... tu l'as revu ?

- Ouais ! Il bossait à l'aéroport, pour une mission de sécurité ! Devine ce qu'il est maintenant ? Policier ! Il m'a redonné son numéro de téléphone, au cas où je voudrais le revoir. On a passé un moment ensemble, on a pas mal parlé. Je lui ai parlé de toi, il m'a ...

- Tu comptes louer ses louanges encore longtemps ?" rétorqua Yukio d'un ton froid.

Il se redressa vivement, ne supportant plus d'entendre parler d'Aomine et retourna s'habiller. Ryota le suivit en souriant doucement.

"Eh ... t'as pas à être jaloux ...

- Bien sur. Tu pars deux semaines, t'as l'air super heureux de l'avoir revu et je dois pas être jaloux ?

- Non. Parce que c'est toi que j'aime Yukio ..."

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en remettant son boxer et retourna se blottir dans les bras du blond, le serrant contre lui.

* * *

><p>Yukio s'examinait dans le miroir. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas le fantasme de son amant sur la tenue de policier. Le bleu foncé ne lui allait pas au teint, la matraque sur le coté le gênait et il avait du mal à fermer les menottes. Mais désormais, Ryota ne penserait plus à Aomine quand il verrait un policier. Il soupira doucement et arrangea ses cheveux avant de mettre la casquette, terminant son costume. Il se savait ridicule et il espérait que personne ne viendrait frapper à sa porte à l'improviste comme un vendeur de bible ou de fromage de chèvre. Le seul bruit qu'il entendit fut la clé de Ryota dans la serrure suivant d'un tonitruant "Je suis rentré !" qui était propre à son amant blond. Il ajusta une dernière fois son costume et le rejoignit dans l'entrée en prenant un air froid.<p>

Ryota leva les yeux vers lui, ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer tellement il était surpris. Yukio faillit partir en courant mais il se retient et frappa sa matraque dans sa paume gauche.

"Bonsoir monsieur Kise. Je suis envoyé par la police nationale. On m'a chargé d'une enquête ... qui doit être approfondi."

Il se mordit la lèvre. il allait rougir tellement ces phrases avaient l'air sorti d'un film porno de très mauvais gout. Mais le blond avait l'air d'apprécier s'il en jugeait par son regard fiévreux. Il se sentit plus en confiance et s'approcha de lui, les menottes dans l'autre main.

"Suivez moi monsieur. Je vais procéder à votre arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous."

Ryota échappa un gémissement quand Yukio caressa ses fesses en le menottant dans le dos. Heureusement il était parvenu à maintenir les menottes en place. Il embrassa son cou et le fit avancer jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongea sur le dos. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et détacha un instant les menottes pour l'attacher au lit, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Penché sur lui, il lui vola un langoureux baiser, profitant de sa situation de dominant et ondula des hanches contre lui avant de s'écarter.

"Voilà monsieur Kise ... alors ... parlons un peu de votre crime ...

- Mon ... mon crime monsieur l'agent ? Je crains que vous ne fassiez erreur ..."

Ryota battit des cils mais Yukio ne se laissa pas piéger, ni par cela ni par le mouvement de hanche du blond, faisant cogner leurs virilités. Il entreprit de détacher chaque bouton de la chemise de pilote de son amant, en appuyant sur son torse pour le laisser bien plaqué au matelas.

"Vous êtes accusé d'avoir posé les yeux sur un homme habillé en agent de police ... un certain Ahomine ... ou Bakaomine, comme certains l'appellent. Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Oh Yukio ... Hum ... Je suis désolé ... je ... c'est ..."

Profitant de son trouble, le brun écartant les deux pans de sa chemise et frôla les pointes de chairs, sachant parfaitement qu'il était très sensible à ces caresses.

"Oui ? Peut être souhaitez vous vous défendre ?

- Han ! Je ... je suis innocent ..."

Yukio se força à se pencher de nouveau sur lui sans l'embrasser.

"Vous mentez monsieur, j'ai des preuves."

Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou alors que ses mains déboutonnaient son pantalon devenu trop serré. Il hésitait encore sur la marche à suivre. Il voulait que Kise regrette d'avoir osé fantasmer sur un Aomine en policier et qu'il ne pense plus qu'à lui mais il ne savait pas vraiment si cela devait s'accompagner de sévices sexuels. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Ryota et frissonna en sentant le désir et l'amour. Il geint lui même et fit descendre le boxer, ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester dans le personnage. Pourtant il le devait. Il appuya sa main sur l'érection de Ryota, lui tira un couinement aigu.

"Monsieur Kise, vous êtes condammé à devoir subir une nuit entière de sexe et ce sans vous plaindre, ni osez réclamer un changement de position. L'agent ... L'agent Kasamatsu se chargera de l'exécution de la peine. Avez vous une objection ?

- Non ! Oh non non j'accepte !"

Yukio se lécha les lèvres en faisant attention que Ryota le voit faire. Faisant bien attention à ce qu'il reste près de lui, il enleva sa propre chemise en bougeant ses hanches près des siennes, exprès pour lui donner envie. Il voyant bien qu'avec ce semblant de strip tease, il le rendait fou, et c'était volontaire. Il voulait que Ryota ne voit plus que lui. Il approcha sa bouche et dévora ses lèvres, caressant sa langue avec la sienne pour l'exciter encore plus. Ryota gémit et remua le bassin en signe évident d'envie. Yukio lui même arrivait à la limite des tortures qu'il pouvait accorder sans prendre lui même son pied et se plaça entre les cuisses que son partenaire écartait sans pudeur.

Il souleva son bassin et ses doigts habitués trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de sa prostate, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir pendant la préparation. Il fit de son mieux pour détacher son pantalon de sa main libre, guettant les réactions du "criminel". Yukio expédia la préparation et enfila un préservatif avant de pénétrer son amant rapidement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il se figea, le laissant s'habituer. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il n'avait pas été pris depuis un moment et il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal non plus. Il posa la matraque à coté avant de commencer à bouger en lui, lui tirant des gémissements de plaisir. Il sourit doucement, adorant entendre ces sons sortir de sa bouche. Il appréciait aussi l'étroitesse de son amant, qu'il louait à chaque fois qu'il le prenait. Ryota croisa son regard et il lui sourit.

"Je vous aime monsieur l'agent ..."

Yukio échappa un couinement et accentua ses mouvements de bassin pour lui faire plaisir. Il changea d'angle pour taper dans le point sensible situé au fond de son corps et Ryota se cambra en criant de bonheur. Il voyait bien qu'il tirait sur ses liens, mais il voulait tellement finir leur jeu qu'il n'enleva pas les menottes. Sans doute était-ce son coté sadique qui parlait.

* * *

><p>Allongé contre Yukio, Ryota embrassa son front en le serrant contre lui. Son amant s'était endormi de fatigue après plusieurs heures de sexe. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au costume de policier négligemment jeté plus loin dans la pièce. Il se blottit contre lui en songeant que son Yukio était le meilleur agent de police qu'il connaisse.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla :<span> Voilà ! Je vous confirme avec cet épilogue bonus que cette fiction est désormais TERMINEE ! J'en suis contente ! Il était grand temps que je la boucle. J'ai été heureuse de le faire même si j'ai fait un peu des bêtises sur la fin. Mais j'assume TOTALEMENT mon pétage de plomb sur Kasamatsu en policier. Mais alors mais totalement. Voilà. Toute façon je fais ce que je veux non mais oh. Je dédis cet épisode à ma pomme d'amour enrobée de sucre glace ! ( elle se reconnaîtra, j'en ai qu'une. ) Je précise que j'ai trois chatons de sept semaines qui s'amusent à marcher sur mon clavier donc euhhhh si ya des fautes, je décline toute responsabilité ! Merci de votre lecture et reviewser bien surtout ! _


End file.
